


Homecoming

by stucky1918



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bipolar Ian, Fluff, M/M, after ian comes home from the hospital, what I wanted to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stucky1918/pseuds/stucky1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically this is what I wanted to happen after Ian got out of the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Ian walked slowly through the dilapidated front door of the Milkovich house. Mickey followed cautiously behind him gripping a plastic bag with Ian’s things in it.

“Welcome home.” Mickey managed, traces of worry tangible in his voice.

“Sorry about the mess.” He blurted out as he rushed past Ian and scooped a shirt up off the floor and swiped a half empty beer can off the coffee table.

For the first time in awhile, a small smile spread across Ian’s face.

“Are you kidding me? This is the cleanest this place has ever been.”

Mickey chuckled in response as Ian looked around the room to find blankets folded over the back of the couch, a neat stack of mail on the end of an otherwise cleared kitchen table, and a fresh pot of coffee on the counter. There failed to be various firearms strewn across the family room or a trashcan overflowing with liquor bottles.

“How did you get Svet to do all this?” He inquired slightly playfully.

“Actually, I did it. Svetlana isn’t staying here right now. She is at Kev’s with Yevgeny.” Mickey explained.

And before Ian could open his mouth to respond, Mickey had anticipated his question and begun to reply, “Don’t worry, we will go see the baby tomorrow. I promise.”

Ian nodded slowly and headed to the bedroom where he sat on the edge of the bed, which, miraculously, had been made. Mickey recognized the look on his lovers face. He was lost. So much had happened the past week and suddenly all who had been with him, were now against him.

Mickey set the bag down on the floor as he walked through the door and approached Ian. He placed one hand on the side of younger man’s face softly and gently pulled his head up to look at him. Mickey searched his eyes for a reaction, as he had been all day, and for the first time, Ian looked back at him with purpose and recognition.

“You’re home. I’m here.” Mickey whispered.

He leaned down and placed his lips gently on Ian’s, breathing out slightly as his hands, gripping Ian’s neck, pulled him in closer. When the kiss ended, Mickey pulled away slightly to look at him before closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against the other man’s.

“I missed you.”

He returned passionately to their kiss, still standing in front of him. Ian brought a hand to Mickey’s chest, pausing the kiss.

“Mickey, I’m so sorry.” His eyes flitted away and guilt filled his quiet voice.

“No, no, Ian, don’t. It’s okay. You’re safe. Yevgeny is safe. And you’re home. That is all that matters.” He spoke gently and cautiously, truly meaning his words.

Ian stayed silent, so Mickey continued, worrying that he had come on too strong, too fast. He worried that coming home was too much for him.

“We don’t have to do this right now, Ian. I understand if you…need time.”

“No.” Ian replied strongly, returning his gaze to Mickey’s. “I want this. I want you.”

He paused for a moment, now placing his hand on Mickey’s cheek.

“I got your message, Mick. I love you too.”

And just as his words were heard, he pulled Mickey tight to him and fell back onto the bed bringing the shorter man down on top of him.

On either side of Ian’s head was one of Mickey’s hands holding him up as their lips collided. Ian ran his strong hands up Mickey’s sides and up to his shoulder blades.

It seemed to be ages since their bodies had touched like this. The feel of Ian’s body against his was a comfort that Mickey had let go unappreciated for years. But as he felt Ian’s warm breath fill his lungs again, he made a silent promise to this broken man beneath him. That whatever storm may come their way, he would never leave. He knew he couldn’t fix him, that was Ian’s responsibility, but he could love him while he fixed himself.

Suddenly, Ian wrapped both of his arms around Mickey tightly and rolled over, switching positions so that it was now Ian looking down at him.

Mickey brought his head up, leaning in for another kiss and grabbed Ian’s hips before dragging his t-shit up and over his head and tossing it aside onto the floor.

“Are you sure you don’t want to fold that?” Ian teased with joy in his eyes.

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me.” Mickey responded, laughing.

As their lips met again, Ian’s fingers worked at unbuttoning Mickey’s shirt and then working his way down to his belt buckle.

While Ian slid the leather belt out of the loops of his jeans, Mickey took to unbuttoning Ian’s jeans and slipping them down around his thighs.

“Turn over.” Ian prompted him.

“No. I want to see you.” Mickey said, slightly embarrassed, but completely honest.

Ian, now sitting up on his knees with Mickey lying down in front of him, pulled Mickey’s pants down his legs and discarded them on the floor beside his shirt.

“Alright, then.” He responded through a smile.


End file.
